Starting Over
by tlh2009
Summary: Picks up with Luna & Neville right after the Battle. This is my first story ever & I kinda want to write more but I'm not sure if I should. Anyway, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: Oops, didn't put one of these before. This isn't mine of course. It all belongs to JK Rowling, obviously. I just have an imagination that won't be quiet sometimes.**

I opened my eyes to see that I was lying on a bed surrounded by ripped red and gold hangings. The other beds in the room were empty. I looked beside me and my confusion went away. Neville was still slumbering, so I shifted slightly to get a better look at him without waking him. Honestly, he looked a mess, all dirty and bruised and cut up, but I knew I looked just as bad. And under the dirt and injuries, he was quite handsome. I watched him sleep for a few minutes until he woke up. He looked rather groggy but smiled at me.

"Hey. Um, good morning, I guess. I mean, of course, that just doesn't seem…adequate." He rolled over on his back and looked at the ceiling. "It's over."

"Yes. It's lovely. And you were quite brave, you know." I said, as I wriggled closer to him.

Neville turned his head to look at me nervously. "Do you still feel the same way?"

I knew immediately what he was talking about. Last night during the battle he'd come to find me, pushing past people and dodging spells the whole way. He stopped in front of me and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for this," he'd said, right before he kissed me. I smiled at the memory. "Well, yes. Why ever would you think I wouldn't? Have Wrackspurts gotten you? I quite fancy you, Neville." I laid my head on his chest and looked up at him.

He leaned up, bringing me with him, so we could lean against the head board. "I dunno how I deserve someone as beautiful and special as you Luna, but I'm glad. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I just want you to know that."

"That's quite a sweet thing for you to say." I told him. Neville always had been very nice. He never looked at me like others did, like I had three heads or green skin. He just accepted me. Thinking of this, I smiled then kissed him. He'd initiated our first kiss, last night. Now it was my turn to return the favor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry this is so short. New semester of college just started so I'm still getting back into the swing of things. I had to get this written though, it wouldn't leave me alone! I thought of this when I was listening to "Set the Fire to the Third Bar" by Snow Patrol & Martha Wainwright. Anyway, I'm just not sure how good this is, but I did get good feedback on Chapter 1, so maybe this is ok too.**

**Disclaimer: Still not JK Rowling.**

When the kiss stopped (only because oxygen is necessary to breathe), I looked down at Luna and smiled.

"You know," I started, "I'm still so happy every time I realize you're actually here. When you weren't here after the holiday, I, I, I was just so scared."

"I'm here now." Luna said, in her dreamy voice. "And I don't plan on getting captured again. Besides, even when I wasn't here, you had everyone else. The DA and all of that."

"Didn't matter. Every night I would just lie in my hammock and wonder and worry about where you could be. Your hammock was just there, empty and…it was just hard. You were far away and I couldn't help you." I brushed her hair back from her face to see her better.

"I thought about you too Neville. I thought about you running the DA and I hoped you were all well. I missed everyone but it was hardest being away from you." Luna was holding my hand tighter now, as if I was about to get up and leave.

"Well, we're both here now, so we shouldn't dwell on the past." I stroked her hand to assure her we weren't being separated. "We should probably get up though. I'm sure there's lots that needs to be done."

Luna nodded and we got up from the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This is a bit longer than the last update! Yay! I've had this idea since I finished chapter 2 but couldn't find time to write it down. College expects me to do things they want me to. Anyway, I'm less sure about this chapter, since I had to write at least a bit of dialogue for several people. Also, it felt strange ending it where I did, but I think a new chapter starts there. No promises about updates being regular and/or soon, sorry. But I hope you enjoy it! Reviews help me so much!**

**Disclaimer: I continue to not be JK Rowling.  
><strong>

I didn't expect to find anyone in the common room. Surely everyone would be hurrying about, fixing things or checking on friends. To my surprise, however, there were four people sitting near the fire. Harry was lying on the couch, his head in Ginny's lap. Ron was sitting in a large armchair with Hermione perched half on the arm of it and half in his lap. They looked up when we came downstairs.

"There you are," Hermione said. "We were just wondering when you would come down."

"Rather expected you to be alone though, mate." Ron said, grinning.

"Er," I started, not really sure what to say.

"You don't have to explain yourself Neville." Ginny told me. "Why don't you both come join us?"

"We were going to go down and try to help out. Don't they need our help?" Luna asked.

"We've all got strict orders from McGonagall. She said rebuilding could wait a day so we could all rest. Most everyone's outside." Hermione said.

"We just felt like being really lazy and not leaving the common room." Harry explained.

"I reckon we deserve it!" Ron exclaimed. "And so do the two of you." he finished, responding to a glare from Hermione.

I led Luna over to the rug in front of the fireplace and sat down, leaning against the back of another couch. Luna leaned her head on my shoulder and intertwined our fingers more tightly.

"Yeah," I said, smiling. "It's really nice to feel this happy after everything, isn't it?"

Everyone murmured their agreement and we just started talking. We talked about absolutely everything but the bad stuff. We reminisced about all the wonderful times we'd had at Hogwarts. The funny things, like when Fred and George turned an entire hallway into a swamp. (That discussion was tinged with sadness, but we didn't linger on it.) The embarrassing things, like when I kept stepping on Ginny's toes at the Yule Ball. The stressful things, like exams (and more exams, and exams). And the bizarre things, like Hagrid letting Harry ride a hippogriff (although Harry insisted that it was more like Hagrid _made_ him ride a hippogriff, against all protests and reason).

Finally, Ginny huffed and said "Fine! I'll ask. Neville, Luna, you two are together now,right? Like a couple?"

Before I could respond, Luna answered. "Oh yes, isn't it lovely? He told me right in the middle of the battle last night, how he felt about me. You said I would find someone one day, Ginny, and you were right. Neville's someone amazing."

It was one of the most normal things I'd ever heard Luna say, and it was wonderful.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Wow, sorry this took so long! And sorry it's short. This was sort of inspired by the song Shelter, originally by The xx. I personally love Birdy's cover of it. If you haven't heard it, go listen! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**DISCLAIMER**: Still not JK Rowling. I did watch a few live quidditch games today though.

Not long after that discussion, we all went down to eat. We didn't stay long, because the castle was still battle scarred, and we didn't want to dwell on that. Most of us went back to the Gryffindor common room, but Luna said she wanted to spend some time with the Ravenclaws. I could understand that, so I let her go and went on up to my dormitory to sleep.

I awoke in the middle of the night, and at first I wasn't sure why. Then I realized someone was standing in the doorway.

"Hello?" I said.

I heard a sniffle and Luna stepped into the pool of moonlight at the foot of my bed. "I had a nightmare." she said.

"Come here, come here. It's ok." I told her softly.

She crawled into the bed and curled up next to me. We were quiet for a moment. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, deciding to let her take the lead.

"You died." she said quietly. "Right in front of me and, Neville, I…I…I couldn't do anything. And when I woke up, it still felt so real, so I came here. To make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine. We both are. It's all over now." I told her reassuringly. I wrapped my arms around her and held her; tears had overcome her again. When she was done crying she looked up at me.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." she apologized.

"Don't be. You can come to me for anything, you know." I hoped she knew that anyway.

"Thank you. Can I, could I stay here again tonight? I feel safer, more sheltered here." Luna asked nervously.

"Of course you can. You can stay here anytime you want." I smiled at her and we positioned ourselves more comfortably for sleep. I didn't tell her, but I felt safer with her there too.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, I am so so sorry that it's been so long since I updated! School just about kicked my butt this past semester. I just didn't have much inspiration and absolutely no time. Sorry, and thanks to anybody who's still paying attention to this story!

Disclaimer: Still not JK Rowling.

We all had a couple days of staying at school, doing what we could to rebuild and just generally starting the healing process. But then that was over and we had to go home. The six of us sat together in a compartment. Many people stopped by to say hi, chat for a moment, or just stare at us. It was strange but I got the feeling we were going to have to get used to it.

The train pulled into the station and everyone got off with their things. We stood around for a few minutes chatting, but not saying the important things. Finally, my grandmother came forward, interrupting us. "Neville, come along. We must get you home."

I nodded to her, and looked at the others. "We should meet up in a week or so, I think. Maybe we'll all have some idea as to what we're gonna do with our lives then." They all nodded and started to disperse. I pulled Luna aside.

"You, I want to see before then. Every day, if possible." I told her, looking into her eyes.

"I'll probably be moving into the city you know." she said. I was surprised, but let her finish. "Dad wants me to work on the Quibbler, and I will, but I also think I'd like to work with the Ministry. Try to get them to accept some things that they're just in denial about. I was thinking we could maybe get a flat together."

It was just so Luna, the way she said that with no preamble or big expectations. I smiled at her and said, "I would love that. We could start looking for one tomorrow afternoon, maybe. I'll have to talk to Gran, of course…" I trailed off. How could I leave Gran alone? I mean, of course, I'd have to eventually, but she's not going to be prepared for me to leave immediately. It was going to take some convincing to get her to agree.

Luna just smiled and nodded. "All right then, we could meet here at 2 in the afternoon tomorrow?"

"That sounds good."

She hugged me and when she pulled back, I kissed her. She walked off, and I turned back and headed towards Gran. She did not look happy. "Did you just kiss that Lovegood girl? Neville, that's just not acceptable. Her father-"

"I know who her father is Gran. But it doesn't matter. I like Luna very much, and you would too. You will, I just know it." I told her. I really hoped it was true.

"Well, come along dear. We can discuss it later, at home."

I allowed myself to be led away, already trying to think of the best way to convince Gran to let me move out and live with Luna. It was not going to be an easy or pleasant experience, that was for sure. But Luna was worth it.


End file.
